Usuario discusión:Cizagna
|1}}/Talk}} Archivado Discusiones anteriores al 2011 están archivadas -- Medio de Contacto Saludos Cizagna Te dejo este mensaje para preguntarte si tienes un msn en donde te pueda contactar de manera más directa y no mediante mensajes en tu discusión por que aparte de que la ve todo el mundo, es un poco tardía en llegar la información aveces Más que nada pregunto por esto, para informarme un poco más de los planes que tienen en mente entre todos los sysops o los planes que tienen individualmente y cual es para ustedes la prioridad, y tratar de ayudar con respecto a esa prioridad. Este mensaje se lo enviaré a los otros sysops [Leonicio] (discusión) 23:05 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :Hola en si ya no uso MSN actualmente uso skype -- Problemas en la plantilla Infobox Criatura Saludos Cizagna ^^ He visto que ahora se utilizará una nueva plantilla para los monstruos, pero veo que tiene unos pequeños errores visuales, y es que se corta un poco la plantilla por el lado derecho, específicamente por donde se encuentra la sección de Rango de agresión. Un ejemplo que estuve viendo fue la página del Peki Peki, me gustaría que revisaras y me pudieras informar el porqué sucede esto, o mejor, la manera de colocar la plantilla correctamente para que todo se vea bien ^^ [Leonicio] (discusión) 23:15 9 ene 2011 (UTC) :Si lo se, es que wikia hace un par de meses cambio la piel por defecto, quito monaco y puso su nueva piel llamada wikia (conocida por los programadores como Oasis) que restringe el tamano de la pagina a 1000px y luego tiene una barra lateral a la derecha de 300px y luego hay un padding que quita como unos 20px mas asi que comparandolo con monaco tenemos mucho menos... para resolver ese problema de tablas o cajas grandes wikia metio un codigo que agarra y da ese efecto de zigzag en el lateral derecho que al darle click hace que la caja se expanda en un popup con la tabla completa... En este momento necesito que se use la palntilla para ver que tanto espacio necesito y ver que hacer para que se vea bien en esa piel, de lo contrario te aconsejo que cambies tu piel determinada de "Wikia" a "Monobook" -- Imágenes de Dofus Buenas Cizagna te escribo por si tu sabes como adquieren las imágenes de Dofus en la versión inglesa. Ultimamente he visto a Galrauch que esta subiendo las imágenes de los recursos. El método que sigo yo de adquisición me resulta demasiado tedioso y era por si conocías o podías preguntar (mi nivel de ingles es pésimo) como obtienen las imágenes ellos. Un saludo Mithriel (discusión) 08:30 10 ene 2011 (UTC) :Me imagino que de la misma forma que yo les ensene ya que las imágenes están organizados por capetas las cuales están agrupadas por categorias por ejemplo todas las pociones están en 1 carpeta y cosas así. Luego que abren la imagen a traves de un descompresor de flash le hacen copy paste y lo pegan a un programa como el photoshop u otro parecido en lo cual pueden crear macros... que les permite crear fondos transparentes cortar las imágenes a tamaños predeterminados y salvarlo en el formato correcto y de ahí la suben si son sysops esta el "multiple upload". Cual es el metodo que tu usas? -- Yo actualmente saco las imágenes de la web de Dofus, localizo el SWF, lo abro en el explorador y realizo una captura de imagen, luego con el GIMP edito la imagen que obtengo para eliminar el fondo y poner el tamaño. Mithriel (discusión) 08:46 10 ene 2011 (UTC) :Lo único diferente seria que tendrías que bajarte el http://www.flash-decompiler.com/ Flash Decompiler para windows instalarlo, aprenderlo a manejar, luego buscar los archivos SWF que están en la carpeta de dofus agrupados por tipos por ejemplo os monstruos están separados de los objetos y en una carpeta están todas los bastones, en otra todos los anillos, en otra todos los huesos y así. De ahí sacas un screenshot o usas un programa para sacar screenshots que hay por la web puedes configurar muchos para que salven automáticamente en formato PNG. No tengo mucha experiencia con el GIMP pero si tienes por ahí la opción de crear macros puedes si tus imágenes están bien posicionadas podrás simplemente usar el macro para que las recorte de forma automática eh incluso remueva la mayoría del fondo blanco para que tu solo detalles la imagen o incluso las salve automáticamente. El problema si bajas el Flash decompiler es que es un trial así que te aconsejo te concentres en primero sacar screenshots de todas las imágenes. La otra es que los archivos SWF no tienen nombre del objeto así que ahi es de saber de que imagen están hablando la ventaja como ya mencione es que estan agrupados en categorias lo que lo hace mas fácil. Otra cosa que puedes hacer que yo hago es copiar las imagenes del wiki ingles... porque tambien asi puedo traerme las viejas imágenes, osea como se veían antes las imágenes y la nueva imagen, como hice con Archivo:Quil Bil.png -- Las imágenes de los monstruos no me dan ningún problema ya que directamente de la web de Dofus las consigo en PNG. Cuando llegue a casa probare la aplicación que comentas a ver que tal. Mithriel (discusión) 09:25 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno, yo también uso un método similar al que dice Cizagna pero con otro programa Sothink SWF Decompiler. Pero el problema es que, en una actualización Ankama encriptó algunos datos, como los objetos, en archivos que tienen extensión .d2p ¿Alguno sabe si hay alguna forma de descompilar ese formato? ::También, cuando salió el primer cliente Beta de la versión 2.0, estos archivos no estaban encriptados. ¿Alguno tiene esta versión? Xinxo (discusión) 17:56 12 ene 2011 (UTC) problemas al subir imagenes hola Cizagna... bueno mi problema es que trato de subir imagenes nuevas a wikia y resulta que una vez subida debajo de la imagen aparece quien la añadio :S ... como puedo hacer para que no aparesca ese texto? (ejemplo "Añadida por Secresta") otro tema y no se si ya se lo comentaron es que en el margen de arriba donde aparecen el acceso a: Objetos Oficios Clases Mazmorras... el acceso a las clases no contiene todas las clases y los oficios no aparece nada.. directamente ingresas a la pagina de oficios... bueno eso era todo... espero su respuesta... mas prioritariamente la primera :) Secresta (discusión) 03:59 11 ene 2011 (UTC) :No se te olvide firmar tus comentarios en las paginas de discusión. :# Para esta no hay solución es una "función de wikia" y si se oculta va encontra de los Terminos de Uso de Wikia si quieres puedo configurarlo para que tu no lo veas pero para el resto de gente es forzoso. :# Esta es otra "función de wikia" la cual cambio (con el cambio de piel) la forma en que el menu se comporta y solo tolera 4 menus con 7 enlaces cada menu, no que antes esto no tenia limitación. El problema es que Wikia usaron un script automatico que vino y copio de forma cruda nuestro menu anterior. -- bueno gracias y perdon por no firmar es q soy nuevo y no me acostumbro todavia... mmm si es una "funsion de wikia" el de mostrar quien añadio la imagen porque hay imagenes como la de los hechizos de los anustrof los cuales aparece bien la imagen en su tabla sin ningun texto, a menos q lo alla agregado antes de q wikia cambiara... :S ... voy a intentar "actualizar" una imagen "vieja" :D Secresta (discusión) 03:59 11 ene 2011 (UTC) :creo que es debido a la forma en que se agrega la imagen a la pagina, no sabría decirte bien porque yo no navego wikia en la piel por defecto de wikia yo uso monobook porque ahí están mis herramientas -- Okay gracias, voy a intentar distintas formas ;) Secresta (discusión) 21:12 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Solicitud para rollback Creo que estoy listo para el rollback (reversor). Por favor mira mis contribuciones. Saludos. --Lord of Dark 22:15 10 ene 2011 (UTC) :En si son pocas ediciones (47), pero como principalmente son puras reversiones considero que tu solicitud es aceptable o razonable. Así que hecho. -- Vandalismo Hola Cizagna, ¿cómo vas? :D Paso a decirte, que si podrías hacer el favor dejar que la sección de la raza Anutrof y sus hechizos ( incluidos de las invocaciones ) podrías dejarlos bloqueados, sólo para usuarios de la Wikia, porfavor, hay mucha gente que se dedica a modificar las cosas, sólo de chiste o tontear nada más, gracias. PD: si me haces el favor también de mi Guía Anutrof gracias de nuevo. Darkness-Spawned (discusión) 05:28 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :Dame una semana que ando viendo si me conceden algo que tiene una función parecida -- Firma Hola Cizagna, mi duda es: ¿Están permitidas el uso de imágenes en las firmas? Porque tengo entendido que las imágnes tienen copyright y veo que el Usuario:Magekoy está usando imágenes en su firma. --Lord of Dark 19:26 13 ene 2011 (UTC) :Personalmente yo estoy en contra pero no ha habido un consenso al respecto -- Error con plantilla Me a dado un error con la plantilla Infobox Equipamiento, al redactar un articulo Cinturón de Golosotrón Real. sabes si se puede evitar el error. Un saludo. --Mithriel (discusión) 15:52 25 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ok ya hice la solicitud para que incrementen el limite a 2,000 caracteres - 23:45 8 feb 2011 (UTC) quisiera probar algo nuevo Hola buenas soy alejandro y siempre miro la wiki para sacar algunas dudas, antes edite artos set pero eso fue ase muxo tiempo ya llevo un año de user. pero lo qe impora mira hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre y qise hacer algo para cambiar todo la wiki para qe qede mas bonita mira te adjunto un imagen para qe veas de qe se trata 150px yo qe qiese acer es iditar con shop un poco los datos qe hay en wiki y dar una forma mas bonita de alguna forma, mira si te intereza esto no me molestaria ayudarte en algo, como yo ise el diseño tewngo las platillas en formato psd para editarlas, y acer nuevos objetos. epero tu respuesta gracias x leer Karkamus (discusión) 02:30 15 feb 2011 (UTC) :Esta bonito pero el problema es que falta info. como el nivel, las condiciones para poder usarlo, en caso de ser obtenido por los monstruos se haría por separado? o si se obtiene por regalo? o a través de una misión, si este mismo es usado en otras recetas... de ahi hay que pensar que tendría que aplicarse también para armas/recursos/misiones/pets, donde ponemos las manos que usa, el AP, la distancia, los daños -- : : : :pero esqe eso lo ise pensando en el tamaño qe qeda de la web( solo use 600px) , no utilize todo el ancho qe permite la web pero mira hoy en la noxe are una platilla con lo qe falta. :adaptare la plantilla para lo qe es set, mascota, recursos y la misones qe tengo qe ver com las ago :si iwal qeres camabiar algo como color o letras dime :Karkamus (discusión) 00:46 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Estilos para categorías Hola Cizagna creo que se vería mejor si se pusiera un estilo a las categorías. La otra ves Ashertz puso en MediaWiki:Common.css pero tu lo revertiste porque no aparecía en oasis, por eso se debería poner en MediaWiki:Wikia.css. También se vería mejor si en los encabezados tuvieran algo diferente por debajo como puntos para no confundirse cuando uno lee en los artículos, sería algo asi: /* Con línea de puntos en los titulares (de http://fr.wikipedia.org) */ h1, h2 {padding-top:0.65em} h3 {padding-top:0.6em; border-bottom:dotted 1px #AAA} h4, h5, h6 {padding-top:0.55em; border-bottom:dotted 1px #DDD} Te lo pregunto por ser administrador. Por mi parte voy a tratar de corregir algunos artículos y ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Saludos. --Lord of Dark 20:42 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Si Ashertz(aka bonilla) me pidio permiso por skype para agregar el codigo el cual le dije no hay problema mientras sea en el skin de Wikia no en el resto, como el es el que buscaba este cambio debio de estar mas atento. Me podrias indicar paginas donde tengamos el uso de h3, h4, h5 y h6 para que vea que tal se ven?, el h1, y h2 no estoy tan deacuerdo con ese cambio porque hace mas alto lo que se traduce en un desperdicio de espacio vertical y ya estamos sufriendo bastante con el desperdicio horizontal que nos dio wikia. -- Mision "Info para un verdadero traidor" Hola(: Oye, disculpa las molestias pero vi que hace tiempo ya contesaste a cerca de la mision de "Info para un verdadero traidor" y bueno, me quede precisamente en esa parte que contestaste anteriormente, la de entregar los diez hilos de seda. El problema es que ahora no sé que hacer, tengo que buscar a alguien pero no me dice ni pistas de en donde buscar, lo que me aparece en la siguiente etapa es: "Encuentra a la persona que te pueda informar sobre la identidad del príncipe" De antemano muchas gracias, espero me puedas ayudar^^ Dayra Paola (discusión) 01:03 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Imágenes repetidas Buenas noches Cizagna (o por lo menos lo es en este momento)... Bueno mi problematica se presenta cuando comence a querer actualizar las imagenes de los hechizos del sram... lo primero que hice (pensando q era lo mejor para que no apareciera mi autoria debajo de cada imagen) fue subir cada una de las imagenes... pero luego de tocar y explorar descubri la forma de de sustituir las imagenes antiguas... cual fue el problema? bueno que al actualizar las imagenes (pensando claro que al tenes el mismo nombre la imagen se sustituiria pero no fue asi) cree una segunda copia de la misma imagen de cada hechizo... cual es mi consulta? bueno quisiera saber como eliminar esas copias de mas asi no se genera spam o cual caso si yo no pudiese borrarlas por alguna restriccion lo podria eliminar ud ya que supongo tiene mas herramientas que yo... muchas gracias y espero su respuesta Secresta (discusión) 07:22 1 mar 2011 (UTC) :Ya he arreglado el problema con las imágenes de más que hiciste. Para la próxima, te aconsejo que vayas con más cuidado, y que te fijes más en que: :* No tengan faltas ortográficas como "repulsiba" -> repulsiva. :* Todo lo que acabe en ón, ión se acentúa como - infravisión, concentración, inmovilización, etc. :* Capitalizaciones (mayúsculas), para que esté escrito igual que el juego - Trampa Envenanada, Trampa de Silencio, Trampa Solapada... :Si tienes alguna duda, también puedes consultarnos a los demás administradores y burócratas. Xinxo (discusión) 12:27 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda y dusculpe el spam que genere y el tiempo que perdio solucionando los inconvenientes ... he visto que hubo varios usuarios que realizaron correcciones y el resultado fue estupendo (mi intencion era que quedara algo similar, pero por mi inesperiencia proboque un desastre... por ello es que intento no introducirme mucho en el tema de las ediciones pero es tal vez la unica forma de aprender)... de nuevo gracias y espero no causar mas problemas ... Secresta (discusión) 21:41 1 mar 2011 (UTC) :De nada, de los errores se aprende. Y si se cometen, estamos aquí para solucionarlos. Un saludo y bienvenid@. Xinxo (discusión) 23:24 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Transparencia Buenas Quisiera saber como arreglo mi interfaz en la pantalla de dofus por que se ve toda transparente y no es transparencia de jugador creo que oprimí unas teclas pero no me acuerdo cuales fueron ME PODRIAN AYUDAR POR FAVOR A SOLUCIONAR ESTE GRAN PROBLEMA Frankospina (discusión) 13:57 9 abr 2011 (UTC)FRANK OSPINA :No existe tal transparencia... solo la de jugadores. Supongo que ya has probado activar y desactivar la transparencia de jugadores. Si es así te aconsejo que te comuniques con Ankama ellos podrán darte un mayor soporte técnico ya que de ellos es el juego. -- Destituciones en la administración ¡Buenas Cizagna! Este mensaje también lo recibirán los demás administradores de la Wikia. Y tiene como fin, saber si estáis de acuerdo en pedir la consumación de poderes de los usuarios Leonicio y Diosa Azteca. Dos usuarios que llevan sin editar desde hace un año. Si llegamos a estar de acuerdo todos los administradores, se pediría el cambio con tal de ofrecer a gente nueva el poder contribuir y alcanzar estos poderes en la Wikia. Claro está, antes nos pondriamos en contacto con ellos para hacerselo saber y contemplar si tienen interés en seguir contribuyendo aquí. Saludos, Xinxo (discusión) 21:30 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :Si estoy de acuerdo. Si Leonicio o Diosa Azteca regresan para confirmar que están de acuerdo y me muestras donde dijeron que estan de acuerdo yo puedo remover los poderes, o si por lo menos la mayoría de los admins están de acuerdo o se hace un consenso comunitario y la comunidad esta de acuerdo en removerle los poderes y me muestras la conversación también puedo removerles los poderes. -- Volviendo con el tema, ya dejé un mensaje a toda la administración para ver si estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de destitución de los usuarios Leonicio y Diosa Azteca. A estos, también les dí un plazo de 1 semana vía mensaje en su discusión (dado que no sé qué otra opción puede haber), con tal de manifestar su intención respecto a la hora de contribuir. Si crees necesario un plazo más extenso, no pongo reparo en ello. A continuación te dejo las conversaciones y aceptaciones de la administración: * Burócrata El matematico * Burócrata Mithriel * Administrador Magekoy * Obviamento yo, estoy de acuerdo. * Tú más arriba diste tu aceptación. Intento de contacto con Leonicio i Diosa-Azteca: * Burócrata Leonicio * Administradora Diosa-Azteca Saludos y suerte, Xinxo (discusión) 23:38 5 mar 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Excelente esperaremos una semana, si se me pasa la fecha escribeme un pequeño recordatorio aquí por favor. Gracias -- Ya han pasado dos semanas, así que te recuerdo que ya se puede hacer efectiva la destitución de los cargos a usuarios mencionados anteriorment. Saludos! --Xinxo (discusión) 18:59 20 mar 2012 (UTC) :Gracias y hecho. -- 01:15 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Necesito Plantillas Hola Cizagna, como posiblemente ya sabras, soy recien colaborador aqui en wikia y me gustaria saber cuales son las plantillas utilizadas para crear cualquiera de la paginas dependiendo de su informacion, hasta ahora solo he podido tomar como referencia paginas que ya estavan aportadas o verme en la opcion de copiar el modo fuente de otras. espero tu repuesta :D Att: Angelhimme 14:22 20 mar 2012 (UTC) :Pues yo trate en su tiempo de hacerlo sencillo por ejemplo para todas las armas usas la Plantilla:Infobox Arma, para equipamento Plantilla:Infobox Equipamiento, etc si quieres puedes from=&to=&namespace=10}} ver una lista de todas nuestras plantillas creo que los nombres ayuda, sino creo que la mayoría tienen guías de como usarlas y para que se usan, si no estas seguro avísame y yo te responderé el porque o si tengo tiempo elaborare la guía para la plantilla. Mucho del aprendizaje en un wiki es viendo que hacen los demás, porque las reglas no están claramente estipuladas o los lineamientos de comportamiento, y pues aquí no es la excepción pero me tienes a mi dispuesto a guiarte en lo que pueda y el tiempo me permita ;) -- Gracias Cizagna y a ti tambien Mithriel, pues esa era exactamente la info que necesitava...si llego a tener otro problema les estare avisando. --Angelhimme 04:34 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Caverna de las Bulbas Hola he estado actualizando, mejorando la apariencia y/o organizando las mazmorras, tengo listas las imagenes y los datos de la "Caverna de las Bulbas", lo q pido es q me dejes actualizar los datos de esta mazmorra ya que, los que estan actualmente son errados. Un saludo de mi parte y esperando una respuesta Att: Sebastoro--Sebastoro (discusión) 02:50 4 abr 2012 (UTC) :Buenas Sebastoro, ya he desbloqueado la página para que la puedas editar tranquilamente. Un saludo --Xinxo (discusión) 12:41 4 abr 2012 (UTC)